Intensiones
by KonaKona000
Summary: Ni idea de qué poner aquí, excepto, YURI. (One-shot).


Una calurosa tarde de mayo, primavera aún estaba presente pero ese día y los otros que habían pasado se asemejaban más bien al verano, cada día dejaba tras de sí una gran oleada de calor que hacía a las personas no querer moverse por nada del mundo. En la estación en la que nos encontramos las personas usualmente empeizan a descubrir sentimientos que antes creían que no estaban ahí, se empieza a pensar más en una persona en específico y querer protegerla de todo y de todos, y lo más importante, querer que esa persona tenga los mismos sentimientos hacia ti que los que tu les tienes. Una chica en especial, que es en la que nos centraremos había empezado a experimentar un mar de emociones que al principio no sabía por qué las tenía pero que con el tiempo supo ubicarlo y también descubrir hacia quién iban dirigidos. Nuestra pobre protagonista estaba en medio de una gran odisea, ya que quería expresar sus sentimientos hacia esa persona pero ¿qué sucedía si ella no se sentía de igual manera? Esta pregunta que se repetía en su cabeza cada vez que se decidía a dar algún paso la había mantenido desde hace un tiempo a distancia. Ahora se encontraba reunida junto con sus amigas y compañeras de grupo practicando para perfeccionar su música.

-_''Umm... Seguro que no sabe nada acerca de eso...'' -pensaba.-_¡Ritsu!-una voz la llamaba-_''Seguro que es muy sumisa... Si...''-pensó, rió ante el pensamiento-. _¡Ritsu! ¡Aquí!-insistía la voz-. ''_Seguro que se vería genial visitendo eso... Pero, ¿cómo la convencerla para que lo vista...?''- _¡Ritsu! -gritó desesperada la voz-. ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué sucede? -respondió la baterista desorientada.

-¿Cómo que qué sucede? Te estoy llamando desde hace un buen rato, ¿qué estabas pensando? -preguntó la bajista enfadada.

-Pues...-respondió la baterista, se dió cuenta que la chica con la que fantaseaba la estaba mirando con ojos llenos de curiosidad-. N-Nada importante -contestó nerviosa y soltó una risa con un tono nervioso también.

-¿Segura? -preguntó Mio que que la respuesta de su amiga no la convencía.

-S-Sí, tranquila -respondió.

-¿Seguro estás bien Ricchan? -preguntó la alegre guitarrista inclinándose hacia la baterista.

-No...-dijo Ritsu, se dió cuenta que la guitarrista tenía los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados, no pudo evitar mirar hacia ahí-. E-Es nada, tranquila -respondió nerviosa y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Si tu lo dices Ricchan -respondió.

-Volvamos a practicar chicas -dijo la bajista.

Volvieron al ensayo, aunque fuera por un período de tiempo corto. Cuando tocaron dos canciones más la alegre guitarrista, aunque en esta ocasión cansada a causa del calor que las azotaba, comentó la idea de tomar un descanso y comer algo, al principio la bajista y la estudiante menor, quien era más responsable que su senpai se negaron a tal idea pero luego la rubia, quien tocaba el teclado, apoyó a la guitarrista para tomar un merecido descanso después de tanto practiar, bueno, más o menos practicar...

Se dispusieron a tomar el descanso merecido, empezaron a hablar de temas que a veces carecían de sentido alguno. Pero una de las chicas estaba en otro mundo. La baterista no participaba en el tema, ella estaba distante, ni siquiera había probado alguno de los postres que Tsumugi le había dado amablemente, durante esos días los postres era lo que menos le apetecían. Durante todo el rato que estuvo ausente la conversación entre sus amigas seguía su curso, incluso su sensei, Sawako, había llegado y unido a la tertulia que habían iniciado las chicas, aunque Ritsu no se percató de su llegada. Pero en una ocasión prestó atención a la conversación accidentalmente.

-¿Os imagináis cómo sería estar cubierto por chocolate? -dijo Yui alegremente.

-''¡¿Choco...late?!'' -pensó Ritsu.

_-¡¿Y-Yui?!-exclamó Ritsu-. ¿Q-Qué ha sucedido? _

_-¡Ricchan!-dijo Yui casi en las lágrimas-. Verás... estaba caminando tranquilamente pero de repente alguen pasó corriendo y me empujó haciendo que cayera en esa piscina llena de chocolat, ¡y ahora mírame! -lloraba como una niña._

_-Espera, ¿piscina? Pero si aquí no hay... -dijo, pero se vio que había una piscina llena completamente de chocolate, justo como Yui-. Qué demonios... -dijo al ver la piscina que había estado todo el tiempo frente a ella._

_-¡Ayúdame Ricchan! -exclamó Yui asustada._

_-¡Cierto! Te daré una toalla y así podrás..._

_-¡Eso no funciona! Las toallas ni nada por el estilo ayudan. _

_-¿Entonces qué hago Yui? -dijo Ritsu._

_-Sólo hay una forma de quitarme todo este chocolate-dijo Yui, quien se había sonrojado, pero a causa del chocolate no era visible-. Debes... lamerlo todo... -dijo casi susurrando._

_-¿...Qué...? -dijo Ritsu sorprendida-. ¿H-Hacer qué? -tragó saliva._

_-¡N-No me hagas repetirlo!-exclamó avergonzada-. Como sea, date prisa por favor, el chocolate está empezando a endurecerse. _

_Ritsu volvió a tragar saliva. La única opción de ayudar a su pobre amiga era haciendo algo que podía considerarse inapropiado, pero Ritsu no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, su amiga necesitaba su ayuda, y no era que a ella le molestara aquello, de hecho, quería hacerlo, aunque ella no lo mostraría claro. Le dijo a la castaña que se acostara y que se quitara la ropa (exceptuando la ropa interior) y que ella empezaría a lamerla para quitarle todo el chocolate que cubría su rostro. _

_-B-Bueno Yui... aquí voy... -dijo Ritsu, tragó saliva._

_-E-Está bien Ricchan, cuento contigo -dijo Yui, quien tragó saliva también._

_Ritsu visualizó el cuerpo de Yui cubierto totalmente de chocolate. Después de examinarlo escogió por qué parte del cuerpo empezar, empezaría por el cuello. Se acerco lentamente al cuello de la chica y lo olfateó por un momento pero no pudo oler otra cosa que no fuera chocolate, así que no dudó más y empezó el proceso de limpieza. Pasó la primera lamida a lo cual Yui soltó una risita ya que eso le había provocado cosquillas, Ritsu observó la cara de Yui, luego volvió a lamer su cuello, el chocolate empezaba a desaparecer. A medida que iba lamiendo Yui ya no se reía sino que iba soltando gemidos muy sugerentes cada vez que Ritsu la limpiaba. Ritsu terminó de limpiar el cuello de Yui pero los gemidos de esta la habían hecho avergonzarse mucho, iba a dejar de hacerlo pero Yui le imploró que siguiera, no pudo negarse a su petición. Pasó a la siguiente zona: su pecho. Ritsu dudó de seguir cuando vio la siguiente zona que iba a ser limpiada, se paró durante unos segundos y luego comenzó a limpiar. Comenzó a lamer la zona que está encima del busto, zona que seguía después de la que limpiaba. Terminó de lamer, ahora, su busto, fue lo que pensó Ritsu. Pero había un inconveniente, para limpiar esa zona Yui debía quitarse el sujetador, la baterista se lo comentó. _

_-B-Bueno... si es necesario... -fue lo que respondió antes de quitarse el sujetador._

_Lo hizo, se lo quitó y su busto quedó al aire, pero no podía ser vistos ya que el chocolate los cubría por completo. No dudó más y empezó a lamer para sacar a relucir el premio que le esperaba al final. A medida que avanzaba y llegaba a los pechos los gemidos de Yui se habían hecho más fuertes lo cual ponía a la baterista muy nerviosa. '¡Ricchan! ¡Ricchan!'' repetía una y otra vez Yui con un tono de voz que harían a cualquier persona pensar otra cosa. Justo cuando estaba a punto de acabar de limpiar una de las zonas preferidas de la baterista paró esta de lamer lo cual sorprendió a Yui._

_-¿Ricchan?-preguntó Yui ante la acción de la chica, esta comenzó a acercarse a la cara de Yui-. Ricchan... -susurró cuando esta estaba a sólo unos milímetros de su cara._

-Jejeje... si... -soltó Ritsu delirando mientras reía.

-¿Si qué, Ritsu? -preguntó Mio sacando de sus pensamientos a Ritsu.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡N-No nada! -respondió Ritsu nerviosa.

Ritsu se libró por los pelos de tener que dar explicación alguna sobre lo que acababa de imagnar. Los dísa siguieron pasando y con ello el calor aumentó. Las chicas se seguían reuniendo para practicar, o bueno, se suponía que a ello pero siempre acababan comiendo y bebiendo té, o también algún helado que Tsumugi amablemente traía, es increíble ver lo que el dinero hace. Las alucinaciones de Ritsu iban aumentando y a veces se volvían tan explícitas que la pobre chica reaccionaba de manera violenta haciendo que las demás se asustaran.

Un día, a comenzos de junio, Ritsu se encontraba en el salón del club ella sola ya que las demás no habían llegado. La chica de la diadema estaba sentada en el asiento que ocupaba usualmente cuando iba a tocar la batería mirando fijamente al techo pensando en la situación en la que se encontraba y de cómo no había podido avanzar de manera alguna como ella quería realmente. En su concentración total no se percató que la puerta del club se abrió ya que alguien había entrado y no era más que Yui.

-Hola Ricchan -saludó la guitarrista con su tono de voz alegre usual.

-Hola Yui -saludó esta a la alegre chica.

-Mio-chan y las demás no vienen hasta dentro de un rato. Sawako-chan las llamó para pedir su ayuda o algo, yo logré librarme, y Azu-nyan... no sé qué estará haciendo la verdad -dijo riendo.

-¿Ehh? Ya veo... -fue lo único que dijo Ritsu, quien volvió a seguir observando el techo.

Yui sacó su guitarra se su funda y empezó a tocar acordes al azar. Ritsu no reaccionó a esto, seguía indiferente al mundo que le rodeaba, pensando en su propio mundo. Mientras la baterista seguía pensando escuchó la voz de Yui y pudo deducir que esta se había quejado de algo así que decidió mirarla para ver qué había pasado. La encontró apoyada en sus rodillas y manos, estaba buscando algo.

-¿Qué buscas, Yui? -preguntó indiferente Ritsu.

-Estoy buscando mi púa, se me acaba de caer -dijo esta mientras buscaba.

-Ya veo... -respondió, decidió volver a su mundo pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo Yui empezó a buscar debajo del sofá que está en la sala del club y como para buscar en aquel lugar debías inclinarte un poco más y así lo hizo Yui quien a causa de aquello su falda empezó a levantarse dejando una vista de lo que había debajo-. Y-Yui... -dijo esta sonrojada.

-¿Sucede algo Ricchan? -respondió esta mientras seguía buscando.

Ritsu no respondió y Yui simplemente la ignoró. Como guiada por su cuerpo Ritsu se levantó instantáneamente de su sitio y caminó hasta dónde Yui buscaba su púa perdida. Se puso de rodillas justo detrás de la guitarrista. Estiró sus manos en dirección a la falta que se movía de un lado a otro mientras Yui buscaba su objeto perdido, ''¿Dónde estará...?'' dijo Yui mientras buscaba haciendo que Ritsu se asustara y echara sus manos hacia atrás, cuando se dió cuenta que aquellas palabras no iban dirigidas hacia ella volvió a posicionar sus manos detrás de la falda de Yui. Cuando estaba a sólo unos centímetros de alzar la falda de Yui y ver toda la gloria que esta escondía tras de sí se arrepintió y se levantó rápidamente mirando a la batería para fingir que nada había pasado. ''¡Listo!'' exclamó Yui victoriosa cuando encontró la púa perdida y vio que Ritsu estaba detrás de ella.

-Y bien... -dijo Yui.

-¿Y bien qué? -respondió.

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho? -dijo con una sonrisa, Ritsu se sorprendió.

-¿H-Hacer qué Yui? -preguntó nerviosa.

-No intentes mentir-dijo riendo-. Tardé tanto tiempo buscando la púa para darte alguna oportunidad sabes, ya que el otro día no hiciste nada -dijo Yui refiriéndose al día en que le enseñó su escote a Ritsu.

-Así que lo sabías... -dijo esta sorprendida.

-Claro. Pero ¿sabes qué?-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Ritsu-. La próxima vez seré yo quien empiece -dijo susurrando al oído de la baterista. Esta tragó saliva-. ¿Te diviertes Mugi-chan? -dijo Yui, a continuación Tsumugi entró por la puerta.

-¡¿T-Tsumugi?! -exclamó Ritsu sorprendida.

-Hola Ritsu -saludó esta con su habitual sonrisa.

-¿Sabías que ella estaba ahí Yui...? -preguntó esta, Yui asintió con un moviento de cabeza.

-Si no actuabas tú lo iba a hacer yo Ritsu -dijo Tsumugi sonriendo, Ritsu no entendió pero después de analizar la frase se puso delante de Yui rápidamente-. Por cierto-dijo la rubia-. Las demás no vendrán hoy, les han surgido inconvenientes.

-Ya veo... -dijo Ritsu mirando fijamente a Tsumugi.

-Sabes...-dijo Yui al oído de Ritsu-. Hoy no habrá nadie en casa Ricchan, ¿quieres venir Ricchan? -dijo Yui sonriendo. Ritsu asintió casi instantáneamente. Se dispusieron a retirarse-. Adiós Mugi-chan -dijo Yui mientras salían del salón del club.

-Adiós Yui-dijo esta con su sonrisa-. Deberías tener cuidado Ritsu, no sabes cuándo apaecerá alguien y te robará lo que te gusta -dijo mirando fijamente a Ritsu con su sonrisa usual.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-dijo mirando a la rubia-. Gracias, hasta mañana Tsumugi -se despidió.

-Adiós Ritsu -dijo esta antes de que la baterista saliera.

Al final, todo resultó como quería Ritsu...


End file.
